Wait For Me - KangTeuk - SUPER JUNIOR FIC
by SapphireBluELF
Summary: KangTeuk, hints at SiChul, YeWook, KyuMin and EunHae. Leeteuk tells his friends he is going to enlist at the breakfast table. Kangin is shocked, begging his best friend not to leave he finally realises how he feels towards the leader.


**Warning:  
The following contains KangTeuk – Kangin/Leeteuk – BL – boy x boy love. If you DO NOT LIKE IT or DO NOT SHIP IT please DO NOT READ IT! Because OBVIOUSLY KangTeuk is **_**meant to be. **_**Also hints of KyuMin, YeWook and EunHae. Mentions of Shindong/GF and SiChul.  
Don't like it? Don't read it! Simple.  
Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Super Junior or any of the oppas. You think I would allow Heechul or Teukie to enlist if I did? I know they wanted to but still I would **_**force **_**them to stay behind XD  
If I get my way I will own Super Junior before Yesung enlists..which means I need to be quick! Let me know if you want to join 'Operation Own Super Junior!' then we shall take over the music industry, showing fanfic writers are obviously gods!  
Yeah I dunno, I'm just gonna shut up now. ONWARDS!**

_Leeteuk and the company decided it was his year to enlist. How shall the group react when what they thought was just a usual, happy breakfast turns to tears and chaos?_

Kangin woke early like always and walked out to the kitchen to see Leeteuk fussing around. "Oh Kangin-ah" Leeteuk smiled, showing his dimples and Kangin simply nodded in return "Err sorry to be a pain but do you think you could please go and wake everyone up? I have a special announcement to make this morning" with that Kangin nodded again, anything asked by his hyung he of course would comply. Not just because Leeteuk and Kangin were hyung and dongsaeng but also because they were – simply put, best friends.

Kangin left Leeteuk alone in the kitchen with his thoughts. With a sigh the leader of Super Junior sat down at the table and buried his face in his hands. _We've been together all this time and still he notices nothing,_ the leader thought to himself sadly. "he's an idiot" he mumbled and slowly stood again, moping back to the bench to finish preparing the big breakfast for the nine* other members he had left here with him from his once bigger family. Slowly one by one the pairs of Super Junior made their way to the table that once seated thirteen members. First EunHae then KyuMin, YeWook and finally Siwon and Shindong entered with Kangin trailing behind, making sure they all went the correct way and didn't sneak back to bed.

As soon as they all took their seats Leeteuk beamed at his dongsaengs "Good morning" he sung, beaming as usual showing his dimple

"Morning hyung" they chorused back, already used to Leeteuks energy in the mornings

As they began to eat Leeteuk continued his speech "So guys, there's something I need to tell you…" he paused as they all stopped what they were doing to look at him, once he was satisfied they were all listening he continued " since someone needs to go, the company as well as I have decided that I will enlist later this year!"

Kangin was the first to react, choking on whatever food he had attempted to swallow as Leeteuk dropped the bombshell.

"What?" there was a high pitched cry as Sungmin dropped his fork to his plate and turned his head into Kyuhyun's chest, obviously crying. Ryeowook did the same, turning to Yesung for emotional support. Kyuhyun and Yesung both distraught just stroked their respective partners' heads gently.

Donghae said nothing, afraid that if he spoke he wouldn't be able to control what came out. His face paled and the noises all his friends were making became fuzz as he was trapped in his own little world, this hadn't happened since the passing of his father. All the while Eunhyuk had his eyes on his partner, afraid of what his reaction might be. He didn't realise tears were leaking down his own face until once splashed lightly onto his hand.

Siwon stayed silent, his mind wandering to Heechul. he closed his eyes and prayed that both his hyungs would come home safely, opening his eyes to a blurry world as the tears fell. Unable to stop them he placed a large hand over his face not wanting to show how weak he had become without his Heechul.

Shindong simply stared at the chaos their breakfast table had become, he was of course upset but he needed to stay strong, because right now it looked like it was everyone else's turn to show their hurt and there would come a time when it would be his own. He finally looked over at his oldest hyung "Are you sure?" he asked sincerely and the older man nodded

Finally the food Kangin had choked on became dislodged and he punched the table harshly and rose "Why?" he demanded "Why _you_? Why _now_?"

"Kangin-ah, I'm turning thirty soon*****, as you know. I'm sorry if it hurts you but I have to do it. Remember when you left? It's just going to be like that, the same amount of time. It's not long at all Kangin-ah" he smiled sadly but Kangin frowned

"It is simply nothing alike. You are our _leader _I am _nothing _compared to you*. Do not say that it's the same thing when you know it damn well isn't!" he yelled, not caring whether or not he was frightening any of his friends

"Kangin-ah calm down, please?" Leeteuk begged and Kangin slowly sat down "First of all you are not nothing and if you ever say anything like that I will have to kill you" the leader smiled, showing it was obviously a joke "Secondly, it was hard for me to wait for you but I did it" he looked down then feeling his face blush a little he rose from his sea t at the table.

"I'm going to start cleaning. You are free to do as you wish until you're schedules start so please, relax" couples rose one by one and Siwon and Shindong left together for they were the only two alone. Shindong's girlfriend didn't live with the members and Siwon's Heechul was currently fulfilling his duties as a man of South Korea.

Kangin didn't move until everyone else was gone, that was when he rose. When he stomped over to Leeteuk and pinned him against the bench. That was when he demanded "Why didn't you tell me first hyung?" looking straight into his best friends eyes.

Leeteuk looked down blushing further, averting his gaze "I knew you'd try and talk me out of it. I knew how you'd react"

Kangin sighed and let Leeteuk go, the two were close friends but Kangin didn't realise how much he needed Leeteuk until the thought of living two years without him was forced into his mind.

Again he pinned Leeteuk's wrists to the kitchen counter and looked down at him, Leeteuk tried hard to look away, blushing. He couldn't though, those eyes were too entrancing. "Don't go" Kangin begged, the two words filled with so much emotion made it hard for Leeteuk to refuse

"I have to" Leeteuk paused and looked down, with another thought he looked back up at Kangin and whispered "Wait for me?"

"Always" Kangin promised and pressed his lips to Leeteuk's for the first time.

_Fin._

*** -Hankyung's contract was already terminated – meaning at this time he had already begun his solo career.  
- Heechul was doing his compulsory military time.  
-Kibum was busy acting (to be honest, I don't know if he **_**definitely **_**was at this time but for the story let's say he was, kay. I do love Kibum oppa, don't you think he was so cute and funny?)  
That's why there were only ten members in this story.**

*** I realise how the aging system works in Korea so of course having this conversation after the 1****st**** of January 2012 would make Leeteuk oppa already 30 in his country but for this story's sake let's say he was only 29, yeah?**

*** Where I have written '**_**You are our leader I am nothing compared to you' **_**I obviously do not believe that since our raccoon is AMAZING! This again, is for the story's sake.**

_**(A/N: Leeteuk oppa and Heechul oppa come home soon and safe! EEP HEECHUL IS ACTUALLY COMING BACK SOOO SOON XD  
Hallo I hope you enjoyed this randomness. This one came to me when I was sitting eating my dinner, I thought 'Hmm..I wonder how Leeteuk told the others he was leaving' then I wrote this. I know a lot of this has things wrong with it, for example the age thing I mentioned above but whatever please enjoy.  
I am actually on a holiday right now and have so far written four different SJ fics just because when I get ideas in my mind about how cute a pairing would be I end up writing something like this, but I have to go back to school soon, blaa! That means as many won't be posted.  
Also I know, I know, my stories aren't so great but if you bear with them I love you.  
I love reading your reviews and what you thought but of course I will not beg for any.  
Thanks for reading)**_


End file.
